


Day 2: Awkward Sex

by hannahrhen



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is like a jackhammer and Bucky likes being pounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Awkward Sex

“Ow.” The first one was a warning, but each afterward increased in urgency. “Ow--Steve. Ow! _Ow-ow-OW!_ ”

Steve was kind of ashamed of himself later, because he didn’t exactly stop immediately. No, he just kept rocking himself into Bucky’s body, loving the feeling of those thighs bent up and cushioning his hips as he fucked in once, twice, and three more times. It took that long at least for Bucky’s words, his tone of voice, and--oh, yeah--the _metal fist pounding at his shoulder_ to send the right signal. To get Steve to stop hearing “ow-ow-OW” as the “now-now-NOWs” that Bucky had been saying not five minutes before.

When he realized what he was hearing, when he saw Bucky’s entire face pinched tight in obvious pain and felt fingernails dragging into his back--

Oh, _hell._

 _Hell._ Steve pulled back, and, yes, out, maybe too damned late, and watched as Bucky immediately grabbed for his right thigh with both hands and kicked his leg out to straighten it. “Jesus, Steve. Jesus.” And that’s when Steve’s shame kicked in, kicked in worse, because Bucky was _hurt._

He flopped off to the side, away from that leg, but kept his whole body curved toward Bucky. Tried to reach a hand out but hesitated. “Are you--”

“Cramp!” Bucky groaned. “Leg cramp! Mary, mother of God, it hurts!” He whimpered and rubbed at his thigh with both hands. “Being screwed by you is like being steamrollered by a fuckin’ tank while being jackhammered from the inside. You’re _killing_ me.”

Steve’s chest seized up.

_Oh._

They’d been together since … since the serum, sure, but so far it had been mostly rolling around silently between missions, kissing and groping, rubbing each other just the way to make it count. The last time, Bucky had gotten Steve on his hands and knees and put it to him but good, because, _lord,_ that’s how Bucky did everything when it came to Steve.

But this had been the first time Steve had gotten on top since--since before, when Steve was still like a chihuahua on top of a bulldog, and maybe Steve was still used to having to give it hard to make an impression, holding Bucky’s thighs apart with sharp fingers and pumping like his life depended on it.

It was the way Steve knew to draw out those precious moans, make Bucky squirm and huff Steve’s name and just take Steve’s dick like it was his _job._

It’s possible he’d overdone it. One more look at Bucky curled in on himself and Steve was sure of it. He’d been selfish and thoughtless and he’d hurt Buck--

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, you idiot, stop it,” was the next thing he got, right after Bucky finally worked the kink out of his leg. He was looking down at his feet and wiggling his toes a little, which Steve could see peripherally even though he was mostly staring at the ceiling, bleak-hearted, his cock deflating.

“I can’t believe I hurt you,” was all Steve managed. All that muscle, that goddamned bone mass, he was finally healthy and strong, and it was the world’s worst gift if it meant he couldn’t--couldn’t enjoy--

“No, stop that right now,” and that came with a tap on Steve’s forehead--just above where his brows were worrying at each other. “I’ve been wanting this forever, Steve Rogers going to town on my ass, and ain’t no damned charley horse going to stop me. And that whole jackhammer thing?” He stage-whispered. “Jackhammers are pretty damned sexy.”

“But _I hurt you._ ”

“Yeah, yeah, you wounded me with your giant penis and your filthy thrusting. I’ll live.” He stretched his arms above his head, and Steve couldn’t help but follow the sweaty curve of his naked chest up to his favorite face. “C’mon, admit it--it makes you feel good to give it to me so rough it hurts.”

Ugh, no, Steve wouldn’t admit _that._ He clamped his mouth shut.

And that? Apparently just set Bucky off. After a deep breath, and in a perfect imitation of a damsel in distress, Bucky squealed, “Oh, God, please, Cap, anything but your huge cock!" He fluttered a hand over that perfect chest. "I’ll do anything! Just don’t come near me with that thing!”

Oh, dammit. _“Bucky!”_ He tried to cover a laugh, but it snorted its way out of him anyway.

“Oh, no, Captain, keep that giant salami away from me!” He neatly dodged the hand Steve tried to lay over his mouth. “Pastrami? Pepperoni?” Still was managing to wriggle out of Steve’s hold, keep his face away from the palm that chased it. “Fine!” he said, after catching and holding Steve’s wrist in his metal fingers. The tone and Bucky’s expression were still an affectation, Bucky giving him a helluva lotta lip for someone who just begged off sex for a _leg cramp._ “If you’ve got to, Captain, just get it over with quick. I’ll lie back and think of--”

Now Steve was really laughing, but he managed, “Shut up!”

“What?” The metal fingers intertwined with Steve’s own. “I was going to say _America,_ Stevie--don’t get jealous.”

After that, with his erection already rebounding from the bed play, it was pretty easy to climb back onto Bucky, and carefully pull those legs around Steve’s hips (being extra gentle with the one that had given them trouble). He slid a hand over the back of Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky settled into a happy hum, and he watched Steve through half-lidded eyes. “That’s nice.” In a voice low and sweet, artifice abandoned, he said, “So. You gonna give it to me good now, Cap? Nice and hard like I like it?”

Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s mouth before answering. “Guess I got no choice, huh?”

“You always got a choice.” Bucky offered himself up for another kiss, like Steve could resist.

“Then I guess I am.”

“Just try not to--” And Bucky actually hissed a little as Steve pushed back in, and Steve definitely was not pleased with himself, nope. “Try not to poke an eye out with that thing, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> For those just tuning in, Melonbutterfly and I are tag-teaming the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge. All the works will be part of [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/115306).
> 
> [Find me on tumblr](http://hannahrhen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
